shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Augustus incident part 2: John Jango Vs Rob Lucci
Sabaody Archipello, two years before Luffy became a pirate. Approximately one hour since Saint Augustus was killed. John Jango de Triezieme is running from grove to grove, trying to get back to his ship quickly, and Jane Rose, the former slave of Saint Augustus, was keeping pace with him, scared, but following close behind anyway. Jango: 'So can I just ask, how did you know what I was? '''Jane Rose: '''I'm sorry master? '''Jango: '''Back then, with Augustus, and all the other things. You called me a dark angel. How did you know? And you don't need to call me master. '''Jane Rose: '''The first sign was your footprints, master. '''Jango: '''Footprints? '''Jane Rose: '''The ground was soft. Of all the people there, you alone left no footprints. The second sign was when you jumped and somersaulted. you seemed more alive, and much happier, when you weren't touching the ground, master. '''Jango : '''You don't need to call me master. You are your own mistress now. '''Jane Rose: '''There was one other thing that told me, and that was what fell out of your sleeve when Saint Augustus shot you. This. ''She holds up a single black feather. A pidgeon chirps somewhere nearby. 'Jane Rose: '''I had heard the rumour. I didn't beleive, but.. ''She falls silent as John suddenly stops running, and glares at his surrpundings. They are in a small clearing surrounded by trees. Few bubbles float over head. Jane kneels down, and tries not to look scared 'Jane Rose: '''Master, I appologise if I have done wrong. Please accept.. ''She falls silent Jango gets down on one knee in front of her, and speaks slowly and softly. 'Jango: '.... Please listen to me. You haven't done anything wrong. You don't need to be scared anymore. If you don't want to you don't need to have another master ever again. You are free now. Jane simply stares at him for a long while, and starts to look less scared. She manages a small smile. 'Jane: '''Thank you. ''They both stand up. Jango looks round 'Jango: '''Now though, I think we're being watched by someone. Speaking of which- ''He sidesteps suddenly, and a wound like a bullet hole appears in his chest. Jane gasps and jumps back, as a man appears, apparently from nowhere, right next to them. 'Jango: '''Ugh. Why her? ''His wound starts to heal slowly, blue-white vapour pouring out of it. 'Jane: '''What's happening? '''Jango: '''I'm alright. ''He turns to face the newcomer. He is wearing a white sleevless top, revealing square tatoo's on his biceps, and a black hat. 'Jango: '''Mr Lucci. '''Rob Lucci: '''John Jango. Still causing chaos I see. '''Jango: '''I thought you were still pretending to be a shipwright. '''Rob Lucci: '... Dock One's team came here to sort out an emergency repair for a ship. Then they took a holiday. But I've been ordered to suspend my mission. Some fool killed a world noble. 'Jango: '''I don't suppose you know who it is? '''Lucci: '''You. ''Jango flexes his shoulders slightly and grunts as his wound fully heals. 'Jango: '''I heard it was Mihawk. ''Rob Lucci actually laughs at that. 'Lucci: '''Yes it could well be. Afterall, how many black bladed swords are there? '''Jango: '.... I know of two. This one, and Mihawk's. 'Lucci: '''And conveniantly Mihawk is the other side of the Red Line right now, so we've eliminated him already. That leaves only you. ''John draws his sword, and advances on Lucci 'Jango: '''Ah. Shame. I've been found out. He did shoot me several times though. Jane! '''Jane: '''Master? Do you need help? '''Jango: '''No. But you need to run. Five groves the way we were headed there's a ship with an angel for a figurehead. Jump aboard and I'll catch up. '''Lucci: '''Do you honestly think I'll let her escape? '''Jango: '''Not willingly. ''Lucci laughs again and lunges with a barrage of shigan attacks, which Jango blocks with his sword. 'Jane: '''Master, sorry, John, Please- ''John turns and gives her a thumbs up with both hands, grinning 'Jango: '''I'll finish this guy in fifty seconds flattened! ''Jane runs off. Once she has gone, John frowns and mutters. Then he glances at his hands in confusion. 'Jango: '''But wasn't I...... Hang on... .....If both my hands are here, which one's holding my- ''Lucci grabs him from behind, and drags him backwards, hurling him into a tree. ''John picks himself up and looks around. His sword, now sheathed again, is stuck in the ground on the far edge of the clearing. '''Jango: '''Well what good will it do over there?! ''Lucci closes in again, and Jango assumes a stance and grins. 'Jango: '.... Well, I suppose it makes things more interesting... 'Lucci: '''Soru! ''Jango ducks and dives as Lucci suddenly appears right in front of him and lunges with an attack. 'Lucci: '''Shigan:Ouren! ''John backflips into a tree behind him. An instant later Lucci's attack hits, perforating its trunk. The tree slowly begins to collapse and John jumps into the air above Rob Lucci, begining to spin with his arms and legs outstretched. 'Jango: '''Well you've got stronger. I need to stay away from that attack. '''Lucci: '... If you're only going to run in circles, don't bother. I'm in a hurry 'Jango: '''You're in luck! As it happens I already had an attack on the way! Fourfold Spiral! '''Lucci: '!! Jango's whirling limbs leave slicing headwinds behind them as his spinning accelerates. A vortex of air devellops, which drops towards Rob Lucci. He sees it coming and attempts to evade it with Soru, but is pulled into the small whirlwind that develops and thrown out again. The wind dies leaving Jango standing in its centre. Rob climbs back to his feet 'Lucci: '''Suprisingly powerful. '''Jango: '''Thanks '''Lucci: '''It seems this is worth my time. ''He transforms into his half leapord hybrid form. Jango laughs 'Jango: '''That isn't going to make any difference! I have to fight you or you'll kill that girl, or worse, take her back to Mariejosis. But I did also say I can't afford to let your attack touch me. '''Lucci: '''Your point? '''Jango: '''It's quite simple! I'll win without taking another hit! '''Lucci: '''I call that overconfident. Shigan: Madara! ''Rob lunges At Jango and strikes with a barrage of Shigan attacks, which tears appart several more trees. He stops the attack again almost imediately, as John is now on the other side of the clearing. 'Jango: '...No sense of direction.... 'Lucci: '''Rankyaku! ''Jango dissapears again as the air blade whistles past where he was standing. He speaks again, and each word seems to come from a different direction 'Jango: '''Where- -Am- -I- -Now?! '''Lucci: '''Rankyaku: Gaichou! ''Lucci fires an air blade at a shape in the rustling bushes, just as Jango emerges from a completely different set of bushes, behind Lucci and walks back into the clearing. 'Jango: '''Nope, missed again. ''Lucci jumps into the air using Geppou and grabs a floating bubble that drifts by overhead, hanging underneath it 'Lucci: '''Rankyaku:Ran! ''Lucci's barrage of air blades tears appart the clearing, soil flying all directions. Branches fall from the remaining trees, and shreaded bushes fountaining away. eventually Lucci stops the barrage, gazes over the destoryed clearing, and, inevitably, looks upwards at the figure standing on top of his bubble 'Jango: '''Rather excessive. ''He kicks down through the bubble, knocking Lucci downwards, where he lands gentley using geppou. Jango hovers in the air briefly, then dives and accelerates at him 'Jango: '''Kamisori! ''Lucci pulls back his arm, his finger extended in preperation for another shigan barrage. John abruptly veers sideways slightly 'Jango: '''Kami-e: Paper crane! ''He twists out of the way of the oncoming barrage and over Rob Lucci's shoulder, planting one hand on the ground. His legs twist and Lucci is knocked away by the kick. He twists back into a pirouette 'Jango: '''San-Rankyaku! ''Three air blades burst forth. Lucci absorbs two using Tekai, but the third breaks through and wounds him. 'Lucci: '''Ugh.. ''Jango walks up to him 'Jango: '''you can take more than that can't you? ''Lucci climbs back to his feet. His tail suddenly lashes out and wraps around John's waist to stop him avoiding the next blow. Lucci stretches his arms and presses his fists together 'Lucci: '''I can't hold back. Sai Dai Rin: Rokugan! ''A shockwave bursts forth, but Jango becomes mist and the wave passes right through him without injury. 'Lucci: '.... Logia. How troublesome 'Jango: '''I was trying not to resort to that, but I can't afford to let this fight drag on. So it ends now ''His hands begin to glow red as mist condenses around them 'Jango: '''Da Cappo: Clash of Thunder! ''Jango's hands blur and there is a sound like a string of gunshots, with an ominous rumbling undertone. Lucci abrubtly hurtles backwards as though struck hundreds of times, and crashes into a tree, knocking it down. Without his use of Tekkai, he would probably have been killed. As it is he staggers, as though drunken, and lurches back to his feet, returning to his normal form 'Lucci: '.... I must confess, I wasn't expecting such a strong attack. He staggers again, and coughs up a small amount of blood. He puts one hand on the nearest intact tree for support. '''Lucci: ugh...... Fine. I accept my defeat. Jango: '... It was close. I suppose you're out of practice, since ships don't fight back. ''Lucci almost laughs 'Lucci: '''Maybe. in that case, I should- ''There is a faint clunk and he collapses. Jane Rose is standing right behind him, a lump of metal in one hand serving as a simple hammer. 'Jango: ...'I must confess I did not expect that. Where did you find that thing? Jane smiles and the metal lump dissolves and fades out of existance. 'Jane Rose: '''Best I could do at short notice. I don't think a pair of shackles would have quite worked as well. '''Jango: '''True. Nice devil fruit power. Anyway, we need to get going. There's almost certainly worse than a not-really-a-shipwright on holiday coming, and I'd rather avoid fighting. ''Jane laughs, and they both run. 'Jango: '''Strikes me as odd that said backup isn't here yet. I wonder what distracted them ''Elsewhere, a person looking remarkabley like John, wearing a battered jacket and tricorn, runs away, pursued by a large number of marines Dimitri Marcellus: Why me?! I haven't done anything!... yet! '''The end previous Category:Stories Category:13th Madman Category:The Augustus Incident